Hurricane Earl (2022)
Hurricane Earl '''is the second-strongest storm in the Atlantic basin, only surpassed by Wilma of 2005. Part of the exceptionally active 2022 season, Earl was the fifth tropical cyclone of the year, the third hurricane, and the second major hurricane of the season. It was the only Category 5 hurricane of the year, it was also the costliest and the deadliest. With a July storm this strong, Earl became the strongest July storm, surpassing Emily of 2005. Emily's maximum strength was 160 mph, 921 mbar, Earl's peak was 185 mph, and a record pressure of 885 mbar. Earl is so far the most recent storm to have a Category 5 storm making landfall in the Yucatan Peninsula. Earl started as a well-defined low that formed in the Central Atlantic. The low trekked westwards, then developing into a tropical depression on July 12. The tropical depression, ''Five'', steadily intensified, becoming Earl less than a day after formation. Earl later strengthened to a hurricane, as it was nearing the Lesser Antilles. Earl became a Category Two hurricane after landfall in the Lesser Antilles. Hurricane Earl underwent rapid intensification, becoming a Category 4 hurricane 12 hours later. Earl weakened to a Category 3, then back to a Category 4 hurricane. Earl continued to strengthen, becoming the first and only Category 5 hurricane of the season. Earl peaked as a strong 185 mph hurricane. Earl made landfall in the Yucatan Peninsula, causing nearly 2 billion dollars in damage. Earl then made its second landfall in Louisiana, causing 6.2 billion dollars. Earl then degenerated into a remnant low on July 22, dissipating entirely on July 25, 2022. Meteorological history .]]On July 11, the National Hurricane Center began to monitor a well-defined low that formed in the central Atlantic. The low began to steadily organize. Eventually, on July 12, the National Hurricane Center upgraded the well-organized tropical low, to a tropical depression. This became the fifth tropical depression of the season. The tropical depression was designated as ''Tropical Depression '''Five. Just 12 hours after the tropical depression's formation, the tropical depression strengthened into a tropical storm. Thus, the National Hurricane Center named the tropical depression to ''Tropical Storm '''Earl. Tropical Storm Earl began to steadily organize. Just one day after Earl being named, Earl strengthened to the third hurricane of the season, with winds of 80-mph. Earl then intensified a bit slower. Hurricane Earl made a direct impact to the Lesser Antilles as a strong 90-mph Category 1 hurricane. Just 6 hours later, Earl strengthened to a 100-mph minimal Category 2 hurricane. Then, Earl strengthened to 105-mph. Earl underwent explosive intensification and became a 140 mph Category 4 hurricane 6 hours later. Earl strengthened to 150 mph, but then started to weaken. This peak was Earl's first peak intensity. Earl weakened to a 125 mph Category Three hurricane. Then Earl re-gained Category 4 strength, and began to intensify further than its first peak. On July 18, Earl strengthened to become a Category 5 hurricane. This marked the first time that there was a Category 5 hurricane in the month of July since Emily of 2005. Earl rapidly intensified and peaked as a catastrophic 185 mph Category 5 hurricane. A NOAA (National Oceanic and Atmospheric Association) Reconnaissance Plane flew into Earl's eye recorded a near-record low pressure of 885 millibars. This made Hurricane Earl the second-strongest hurricane in the Atlantic, only being surpassed by Wilma of 2005. However, this still made Earl the strongest July hurricane, as mentioned before. Earl weakened, and briefly attained Category 4 strength, then regained Category 5 strength before making a very catastrophic landfall in the Yucatan Peninsula. In total, there was 996 casualties, as well as damages at 1.6 billion dollars (2022 USD). Earl then weakened back to a Category 4 hurricane. Earl then curved northwards, heading towards the US South Coast. Hurricane Warnings and Hurricane Watches were issued for southern Louisiana, and Mississippi. Earl continued to weaken and eventually became a Category Three hurricane at landfall near New Orleans, Louisiana. The damage there was devastating, at 6.2 billion dollars, and 106 casualties. One day later, Earl became a tropical storm. On July 22, Earl degenerated into a remnant low. Earl's remnants brought light rain to areas of Little Rock, Chicago, and areas of southern and central Ontario, Canada. Preparations and impact Lesser Antilles .]]As Tropical Storm Earl ''approached the Lesser Antilles, people were required to leave, due to that all areas were at risk for devastation. More than 1 million people left as Tropical Storm Earl became closer. Earl then strengthened to a hurricane, more people tried to leave, but flights were already cancelled, or delayed by several hours, due to inclement weather. Thus, citizens were forced to stay in their homes. Hurricane Earl made landfall, and surprisingly, nobody was killed, though some houses were heavily damaged. Earl then strengthened to a Category Two, then left the Lesser Antilles Yucatan Peninsula As a Category 5 ''Earl approached, mandatory evacuations were set up. Nearly everyone in the areas in extreme danger evacuated. However, some people did not evacuate, thus facing extreme danger. Earl then strengthened to peak as it's strongest. Earl peaked as a catastrophic Category 5 hurricane, with winds of 185 mph, and a minimum pressure of 885 mbar. Earl neared the Yucatan Peninsula, weakened briefly to a Category 4 hurricane, but re-strengthened to a Category 5 hurricane before landfall in Quintana Roo made landfall directly on Quintana Roo, and damages with Quintana Roo, and surrounding areas were at $1.6 billion dollars (2022 USD). Earl then weakened to a Category 4 hurricane as it curved towards Louisiana. Louisiana Hurricane Earl weakened to a Category 4 after making landfall in Quintana Roo. Earl curved towards the U.S South Coast, causing Hurricane Warnings ''and ''Hurricane Watches. Evacuations were required by all citizens in areas of southern Louisiana and nearby areas. Earl then weakened to a 125 mph Category Three hurricane. Earl then made landfall near New Orleans, Louisiana. Damages were at 6.2 billion dollars, as well as 106 casualties. Many people were confused that the storm was overdue to Earl's large eye, thus the reason why many people were killed. Earl rapidly deteriorated, becoming a minimal tropical storm a day later. Then, Earl degenerated into a remnant low. Aftermath United States Crops were demolished due to Earl's incredible strength. Damage was widespread, and critical to local farmers. Fresh industry for the hard-hit areas was very limited. Only $12,000 of crops were bought, nearly ten times as low as before Earl's landfall, which was around $110,000. A month later, the U.S gave Louisiana farmers 150 pounds of fresh crops. Louisiana's sugar cane production industry was heavily affected. Florida gave some of its sugar to Louisiana to replenish the millions of canes destroyed by Earl. Retirement Due to Earl's strong intensity, and its catastrophic damage, the name '''Earl was retired, and will never be used again as an Atlantic hurricane name. The name was replaced with Emile. Category:Category 5 hurricanes Category:Fatal Storms Category:Deadly storms Category:Destructive storms Category:Costly storms